


Choose, Compel, Demand

by bunburyahoy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood, F/M, Genderswap, Menstruation, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunburyahoy/pseuds/bunburyahoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally a kink meme fill for Germany/fem!France with sex during menstruation.<br/>The characters do not belong to me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Choose, Compel, Demand

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a kink meme fill for Germany/fem!France with sex during menstruation.  
> The characters do not belong to me.

_"I, with a deeper instinct, choose a man who compels my strength, who makes enormous demands on me, who does not doubt my courage or my toughness, who does not believe me nave or innocent, who has the courage to treat me like a woman." -- Anais Nin_

 

In wasn’t unusual for Marianne to be in a state of undress, wine glass in hand and lounging on the sofa, when Ludwig returned home from work, but her attire normally consisted of a silky negligee modestly hidden underneath a flimsy cotton dressing gown rather than an overly large pair of flannel pajama pants that looked suspiciously like those that Gilbert had lost a few weeks before.

She angled her forehead up to Ludwig as he bent to kiss her, but she didn’t say a word in greeting. And if the oddly unattractive clothing was not indication enough, the empty box of tissues, nearly-drained bottle of wine, and a beat-up copy of _Les Liaisons Dangereuses_ lying face-down on the coffee table were the most telling signs Ludwig could think of to alert him as to his lover’s disposition.

He made his way into the kitchen, setting his briefcase down on the entryway table as he did, and called out “Are you feeling alright?” before shrugging off his suit jacket and unbuttoning his cuffs.

A curt reply of “Non,” came from the sofa.

In the kitchen, Ludwig reached up to the wine rack to grab another bottle. “Would you like some more wine?” He could hear her shuffle out in the living room.

“Now _that_ , my dear, is a ridiculous question.” She strode into the kitchen, the pads of her bare feet making little sticking noises as she did. Marianne set her glass on the countertop and her hand on her hip. Ludwig uncorked a new bottle and poured slowly until there was a decent amount of wine—a deep burgundy—situated nicely in the glass.

Marianne picked it up again and gave the wine a graceful swirl before turning to exit the room. Ludwig heard the television click on as he rummaged around in the refrigerator to find a box of day-old Chinese take-away. “Did you eat?” With his flimsy paper box and a fork, he sat down next to her on the couch.

“I am not hungry.” She raised a supercilious eyebrow as Ludwig took a bite of noodles. “You’re eating that cold?”

“I don’t feel like making anything. And I’m starving.” Marianne gave a little ‘hmph’ before resuming her channel surfing.

After a minute of silence, she asked: “How was your day?”

“Busy,” Ludwig replied, as normal. “And yours?” Marianne shrugged, her face a solemn yet indifferent mask. “You seem…irritated.”

“Why ever could that be,” she snapped. Ludwig was startled and began searching his brain for something that he could have forgotten or if today could have been important. The woman sighed and took another sip of her wine. “I’m sorry, Ludwig. I _am_ irritated, but I shouldn’t be taking it out on you.”

“Why are you so angry?” Marianne looked at him and he saw how pale she looked, and how tired. Her mouth, which was normally so full and lively, was drawn tight with some unspoken pain. “Is it--? Cramps?” She gave a small nod. Ludwig felt relief at not being the source for Marianne’s pain or exasperation. “I could draw you a bath, if you’d like.” Marianne brought her head to rest in her hand as she stared blankly at the bright television screen. “And you could use those aromatherapy salts—“

“I think that I’ll just go to sleep.” She abruptly rose from the sofa and went to put her now empty wineglass in the sink. “I will see you tomorrow.” Ludwig watched her go upstairs before turning off the television, finishing off his take-away, and rinsing dishes. The kitchen was still immaculately clean from the morning when he and Marianne had shared a small breakfast, so he placed the glass and silverware in the dishwasher to run when he prepared for work the next morning.

Ludwig entered their bedroom, saw Marianne’s shape underneath their dark sheets, and quietly entered the bathroom. He undressed and quickly showered, trying not to make too much noise. With clean hair and a fresh shave, he dried off and hung up the fluffy towel on the rack.

The sheets were cool and crisp on his warm skin as he nestled in on the right side of the bed where he always slept next to his beautiful lover. She was lying on her side, facing away, but she was sans the baggy t-shirt from before and her shoulder was uncovered and bony, sticking up into the air. Ludwig gave it a little kiss before sliding his hand down the length of her arm and slipping his fingers into her palm. He could smell faded perfume on the nape of her neck.

“I’m sorry that you don’t feel well, _liebe_.”

“It’s not your fault,” she whispered. Her fingers gripped his, almost harshly. “Sorry. I’m still in pain.” Ludwig maneuvered himself closer to her, his chest connecting with her slender back and his right hand still in hers.

“Can I help you?” She turned her face towards him and kissed him, gently before stroking his knuckles with her thumb. One of her limp blonde curls tickled his cheek. “Don’t the cramps go away with massages? And heat?”

“Sometimes,” she sighed. “Sex helps, too.”

His first reaction was apprehension, but he was trying to be helpful and considerate, so asking couldn’t hurt. “Are—are you in the mood?” He felt her shoulder move in what must have been a gesture of indifference. “Is it safe? To have sex while a woman’s bleeding?”

“It’s perfectly natural. And it’s only blood. But we don’t have to.”

“Would it make you feel better?”

“Perhaps,” she sighed.

“I wouldn’t mind—“ She turned over in his arms and settled her head under his chin.

“It’s sweet of you to offer, but I don’t expect you to. Especially if it makes you uncomfortable.” She slipped her arm around his waist, her breasts coming into contact with his chest amidst the sheets. He could feel her cotton panties against his hips. “I shouldn’t have brought it up,” she yawned.

Ludwig felt disappointed, more in himself for his fear of the blood—such a negligible amount, too, he realized—than for the abnormality of the situation. He had a lovely, lithe woman wrapped in his arms, and it was so rare that they fell asleep together with no passion to drain them of all of their remaining energy. Her flesh under his hands would shiver and shift as he rubbed circles in her back, and her fingers crept down his own spine to grip at the muscles of his backside and clutch him closer to her.

Marianne lifted her face and kissed him, her mouth only slightly parted and her breath still smelling of deep, rich wine. She sucked on his lip while kneading his ass, occasionally scratching him with her perfectly manicured nails. He hissed and arched his back. He could feel her nipples, becoming stiffer with every moment, catch against his chest. Ludwig then felt his groin spasm in anticipation.

“Let me make love to you,” he kissed her neck while rolling her onto her back, his hands still cupping her shoulder blades. “Please.”

“Ah,” she gasped when his mouth latched onto her left breast. Ludwig’s tongue twirled, softly, gently around her flesh, sending spasms of excitement up to the ends of her brains and to the edges of her limbs. Marianne’s back arched sharply, allowing Ludwig to take more of her breast into his warm, wet mouth.

Her hands wound in his short hair as his tongue flicked back and forth along her raised nipple, his lips pulling and sucking. The fingers of his left hand circled, pinched, and pulled and his palm spread over her skin, filling his hand with her flesh. Marianne’s chest was always particularly sensitive and her nipples quick to demonstrate her arousal. Whenever she was close to having an orgasm, Ludwig noticed that the little nubs became larger, engorged by blood, and she would arch her back in order to bring them into contact with something, anything…

“ _Je veux_ …I need to come,” she whispered quickly, in one exhaled breath. Ludwig kissed her collarbone, nestling himself more comfortably in between her legs. “Oh please, Ludwig.” How could he have said ‘no’? Marianne’s face was contorted: eyebrows cinched, mouth open and wet and shining. As he slipped a finger around her gorgeous lips and she took it inside to suck on it lovingly, Ludwig felt himself release a groan. Blood or no blood, taboo or no, he would not pass up the chance to please, to fuck his amazing partner.

“I love you,” he said against her lips before slipping his tongue into her mouth. Marianne’s arms came up around his shoulders to cradle him against her. “I want you to feel good.”

“I will, I promise. Fuck me, please.” She lifted her pelvis against his, and neither could tell, as they were kissing, who the noises were coming from. Ludwig lifted her hips and lowered the cotton panties down her legs and off, careful to drop them onto the carpet in a way that wouldn’t result in the messy pad staining the rug.

Ludwig’s nose was instantly assaulted by the difference in smell; he was used to Marianne’s usual fragrance—being fruity, sweet, sometimes a tad bit salty—and he could still smell her underneath the blood, although the heat and the iron masked virtually all other elements. She didn’t smell bad, and surprisingly, the blood didn’t unnerve him. Marianne’s groin was not covered, as he expected, although the highest parts of her inner thigh where the pad sat had little red stains on them.

“You don’t have to,” Marianne said, her mouth a sad smile. Ludwig arranged himself comfortably between her raised knees, and pressed a gently kiss against Marianne’s coltish, knobbly kneecaps.

“It’s no different,” he said as he pressed his lips against her sex in yet another kiss. “I thought it would be. But it’s not.” He couldn’t be any more eloquent than that, and if she didn’t believe his half-hearted explanation, he would have to prove his lack of squeamishness another way.

“Oh yes,” Marianne hissed as the tip of Ludwig’s tongue made large circles around her inner folds. He had spent months taking her instructions, gauging her face and limbs for signs as to how she enjoyed being worshipped before feeling confident with the hottest area of her body which demanded so much pleasure and returned it in kind.

He knew every encouraging moan and its pitch, and had even experienced the groans of displeasure that Marianne would carefully let out to guide him away from too many of the same movements. She would move her hips up and down in an unspoken gesture of ‘go here’ and ‘touch me here’. She had made an off-hand comment once about Ludwig’s sexual adaptability being one of the key reasons for her having fallen in love with him. He tried hard, in ways he thought that no one would ever notice, to prove how much he adored her, how lucky he felt to be the man in possession of Marianne’s heart and body every day and night.

He glanced up at her face as he mouthed at her clitoris and was rewarded by her expression. Marianne’s bottom lip had disappeared into her mouth, and her blue eyes were glistening with the enjoyment of his lips on her.

“Oh don’t stop now,” her eyebrows lowered. “My build-up is just beginning!” Ludwig chuckled, then licked his lips. “You are so sexy, _mon amour_. Oh, right there!” Ludwig flicked his tongue quickly back and forth against the hardness of her clit, causing her to gasp, moan, and writhe underneath him. His hands clutched at her hips, holding her still so that his mouth could continue to plunder her. “Stop, stop,” she cried out. “I need you inside of me right now. Please. Oh please, Ludwig. Don’t tease me anymore.”

Ludwig lifted himself up onto his hands and knees, looming over his debauched-looking lover with her legs spread out and her chest heaving in her pleasure. “Can I kiss you?”

“Of course.” She sat up and pressed her lips against his, letting her tongue explore his mouth that tasted only slightly of blood. “Mm, not bad. Lay back.” She shifted out of the way so that Ludwig could take her place lying on the mattress. “I’d like to set the pace. Is that alright?” Ludwig smiled softly as he rested his head on Marianne’s pillow. His let his eyes slide shut as he felt the woman’s soft palm wrap around his cock, and her lips against his hipbones.

“I think you have more than enough lubrication without—“

“I want to,” Marianne whispered before taking his cock into her warm mouth, her tongue darting along the underside, up and down, just the way Ludwig liked it. He cried out and gripped her hair after only about thirty seconds of her ministrations. “Do you think you’re ready now?”

“I was ready before you began,” he sighed. Her mouth, full lips, and lithe tongue could wreak havoc on his composure in more ways than one.

“Good,” she raised her head and changed her position again, angling her hips until she was kneeling over Ludwig and his arousal. She let herself sink down in a painful, slow motion, causing Ludwig to grind his teeth as the warmth—or scorching heat, in this case—encased his cock and unleashed some burning sensation throughout his entire body and mind. Marianne’s hands reached up to fondle her breasts, her head thrown back and neck exposed. Ludwig’s hands clutched harshly at her muscular thighs.

“This is just what I needed.” She started to slowly rock her pelvis back and forth on his cock, her hands reaching down to finger his abdomen and the hard muscles that were contracting beneath his skin. Ludwig felt his fingers go slack against the skin of her legs, and he moved his palms flat along her thighs. Marianne moaned.

“Are you—ohh—are you still in pain?”

“Mmm, no your cock took care of that,” she licked her lips, sliding her groin down to meet his. “I feel so much better now. And you?”

“I’d be better if you—ah—went a little faster,” Ludwig’s eyes were still scrunched shut.

“Hmm,” Marianne hummed, slowing her movements so that they seemed almost nonexistent. She couldn’t stop the way that her insides clenched at him however, and he groaned in frustration.

In a second, he had sat up and propelled Marianne onto her back, his cock still imbedded deep within her. She gasped and moaned, at the same time, while Ludwig’s hands clutched her wrists. “Oh yes, fuck me, Ludwig. Do it.” Her legs wrapped up and around his waist, pulling him closer to her.

He angled his hips inwards and upwards, his abdomen coming into contact with her clit with every thrust. Ludwig could feel Marianne’s insides, the same temperature and slickness, gripping him and stroking him sporadically. Marianne’s hands and mouth all along his shoulders and neck maintained a different rhythm than that of her groin, while Ludwig’s brain and body nearly collapsed from the overstimulation. She was saying incoherent things, making noises, scratching at him, squeezing his backside, arching up in such a way that told him she was close.

He could feel his cock harder more, although he hadn’t believed it possible, and spasm painfully every so often as he thrust deeply inside of his lover, brushing across ridged walls and wet, soft flesh that made him cry out. “Can’t keep going,” he said.

“Faster. Almost there,” she panted, her breasts flush against his chest as she brought her torso up to him. Her body was shaking with the exertion—her stomach tense and her forearms gripping him as if she would fall off into an abyss should she let go of him for even a moment. “Oh, harder. Please!”

Ludwig felt drained, exhausted, but his cock was still too hard, still too far away from being sated to think of ceasing his movements—in and up, out and back—in favor of sleep. He tilted his face downwards into the crook of Marianne’s neck, inhaling the mixture of her faded perfume and natural scent of sweetness and iron, power and beauty. His hands found her shoulder blades again and helped her to move back and forth on his cock and taking some of the stress off of his muscles that were beginning to tremble in their fatigue.

Her mouth found its way to his neck and she mouthed, licked, nipped, and sucked at the junction of earlobe and jaw, sending goose bumps all up and down Ludwig’s spine. “I’ll come if you keep that up,” he thrust himself in almost viciously.

“Good,” she purred into his ear. “We can come together.” She turned his face with her hand and kissed him, sloppily and quickly as her eyebrows knit together and she bit down on his lip. The pressure on his cock from her tensing muscles was too much and Ludwig cried out as the pleasure coursed through his entire body, to the tips of his ears, his brows, his nose, his chest, fingers, and toes. “Fuck, oh, just a little more,” Marianne screamed, and moved her hips to maintain the friction on the sensitive bundles of nerves in her groin. Her fingers twitched across Ludwig’s broad shoulders as he sucked a hard nipple into his mouth once more while she rode out her orgasm. Ludwig slowed his hips to a slow, shallow rhythm when Marianne collapsed back into the foot of the mattress, her hair a mess and her face smooth in the aftermath of her pleasure.

He slipped out of her, but stayed between her legs and above her. Her mouth was open as she let little breaths escape her. Ludwig leaned in to kiss her again, taking her bottom lip in between his for a moment until they needed to part and catch their breath. He sat up only to flop back down on his side of the bed, his feet near her head and her feet slipping underneath her own pillow.

“I’m so tired now,” Marianne chuckled. “But I suppose we should shower.” Ludwig sighed, momentarily upset that he had bothered to shower before bed and thinking of all the wasted water. But the sex had been worth it. And Marianne seemed to be in a much better mood. “Will you join me? We can make it quick?”

“Yes, go ahead. I’ll change the sheets and then be in.” She sat up, her hair slightly damp and becoming more curly with each passing moment, and clutched at his hand.

“Thank you,” she said before kissing his knuckles. “I am so lucky to have you. _Je t’aime_.”

“ _Ich liebe dich_ ,” Ludwig sighed as he sat up and ran a hand through her hair, pushing some of the hair away from her cheek and jaw. “Do you feel better?”

Her blue eyes glistened mischievously. “So much so that I believe this will become standard practice during this time of the month.”

“Mm,” Ludwig kissed her gently, “we’ll have to see. Go bathe. I’ll join you in a moment.”

“Alright,” she let go of his hand and walked quickly to the bathroom. Ludwig could hear the water begin to run. He stood up and began to strip the bed of sheets and the pillows of their cases. He dumped them all into the washer and then grabbed the spare set of linens out of the hall closet.

He was efficient at remaking beds, so it took little time before Ludwig straightened his back and went to join Marianne in the shower and proceed to sleep off their late-night sexual escapades before perhaps repeating them in the early morning light.


End file.
